elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Flint Lafosse
Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse is an independent journalist known for his outspoken attitude and tendency for sensationalism. Between 3304 and 3305, Lafosse raised controversial theories about a plethora of headline news topics, including the League of Reparation, the Far God cult, PA912 robots, actor Consuela Knight, heiress Talitha Ambrose, and starship thief Gan Romero. Timeline 25 MAY 3305 *There has been much speculation about starship technician Gan Romero, whose dreams are believed to have directed him to steal a ship from a starport hangar. On the Rewired network, independent journalist Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse offered this analysis: "Romero's dream journal entries were very similar to Jasmina Halsey's visions after the Starship One incident three years ago. Was this lowly grease monkey in touch with the same 'caretakers of our galaxy' that Halsey claims spoke to her? Sure, it could be coincidence. Maybe even a shared psychological disorder. But it seems possible that Halsey and Romero were telepathically contacted by the same incorporeal intelligence. You can see why they might want to talk to a Federal president. But a starport technician? What's so special about Romero? If he's telling the truth then who knows how many more ordinary people have heard these summons from 'bodiless voices' over the years?"GalNet: Ship Thief Linked to Halsey's Visions 23 FEB 3305 *Lady Talitha Ambrose, the missing Ambrose Foundation heiress, has been alleged to have a history of gambling that may explain the sudden loss of her family’s entire fortune. Independent journalist Flint 'Firemaker' Lafosse commented on the Rewired news feed: "Baroness Oksana has convinced everyone that her daughter was kidnapped and forced to surrender her vast inheritance. What the baroness failed to mention is that Lady Talitha's name has long been associated with an exclusive gambling circle named Jokers' Deck. Some of the wealthiest individuals in the galaxy are believed to be associated with the group, including corporate CEOs, senior politicians, minor royals, pirate lords and cartel kingpins. Several famous names are rumoured to be in Jokers' Deck, including at least one member of the Rochester family. Is it possible that Lady Talitha wasn't kidnapped but is instead hiding in shame, having gambled away the entire Ambrose Foundation?"GalNet: Heiress's Gambling Connections Revealed 19 JAN 3305 *The disappearance of famous actor Consuela Knight and the crew of her luxury yacht has sparked a flood of rumours. Independent reporter Flint 'Firemaker' Lafosse discussed the mystery on the Rewired news feed: "The scientists say this might be an anomaly that only affects organic tissue. But that doesn't explain the discovery of Consuela Knight's half-eaten meal, does it? Others think it could be a new Thargoid weapon that disintegrates humans while leaving ships intact. Or maybe the cultists were right, and the Far God has started snacking on individuals before it arrives to eat the whole universe. For all we know, this has been happening to ships for years. Maybe it usually gets hushed up, which is harder to do when a big-name celebrity vanishes. Which of us might be next? Think about that next time you jump into hyperspace…"GalNet: Mystery of Missing Crew Sparks Rumours 11 OCT 3304 *The Federal Security Service has discovered more personal administration robots containing concealed surveillance programs following the Lloyd Hardacre incident. Independent reporter Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse discussed the situation on the Rewired news feed: "In recent weeks, hundreds of individuals and businesses have destroyed their personal robots. Mass robophobia? Or paranoia that the robots might be secretly recording them? Makes you wonder what these people are trying to hide... How many millions of robots are spying on us right now? And for what purpose? Is it a coincidence that all the affected models are made by the Achilles Corporation? Maybe blackmailing the rich is their new revenue stream."GalNet: Increased Fear of Spy Robots 05 JUL 3304 *As mistrust of the Thargoid cult continued to grow, Flint Lafosse stoked tensions further with his own theories: "I'm sure you're all just as creeped out as I am by those hooded monks and their stinking hive-chapels. Granted, being creepy isn't a crime, and I'm as live-and-let-live as the next man. But isn't it strange that this cult is rising just as the Thargoids return in force? The idea of humans working on behalf of aliens might sound crazy, but think about it. All those escape pods captured by Thargoid ships... what did they want them for? After a bit of brainwashing, they’d make perfect spies, sent back to infiltrate humanity using this religion as a cover. What scares me is that these freaks don't communicate. They just lurk in the dark, waiting. Why are they so mysterious? What's going on in those chapels? For all we know, they're seeding our planets with barnacles and eggs, right under our noses."GalNet: A Thargoid Fifth Column? 15 JUN 3304 *Independent reporter Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse theorized that the League of Reparation was much older than previously assumed, and that Senator Nestor Cartesius was not its first victim: "We know these League guys are wiping out people whose grandfolks used to work for the INRA, and it seems like things started when they poisoned that Imperial senator. But what if that wasn’t their first murder, merely the first time they claimed responsibility? What if they've been active for years and nobody noticed? I've been digging through old records of unsolved homicides. There's a dozen in the Federation alone where the cause of death was some kind of 'nerve agent' – just like with the senator and a few others. Not all the victims were identified, but I found four who definitely had the INRA in their past. These people didn't die recently but between one and five years ago. Coincidence? The League also likes to blast its targets out of the sky. Think of all those unexplained shipwrecks found drifting in space over the years. How many were because one of the crew had some long-forgotten INRA connection? Dozens... hundreds? How long has the League been hiding among us, silently taking out ordinary people? And who's next?"GalNet: League of Reparation Implicated in Historic Deaths References Category:Characters